The History of the Artiglio Famiglia
by MHYHM
Summary: The history of the Artiglio Famiglia is revealed! What exactly caused these 5 people to start a mafia family? 6 chapter SIDESTORY of Artiglio Famiglia Arc. Please read our main story first. Warning: 98% of the characters in this story are OC's...
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first chapter (out of six) on the history of the Artiglio Famiglia. There's nothing else much to say about this really except for this is told from the Artiglio's POV.**

**So, sit back, prepare your eyes and enjoy the read!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

Many years ago, the Kusuri family saved an old man who was at the brink of death. To show his gratitude, he presented them with a small, antique box. Each generation of the Kusuri Family attempted to open the box but were all unsuccessful. Not long after, it became known as the Kusuri Treasure…

**o.o.o.o**

"Mary-Anne! Mary!" a four-year-old girl called out, looking at a figure that was hanging upside down on the monkey bars.

Mary dropped down neatly and faced the silver haired girl who looked very upset, "What is it, Yukiko? Did Kiyoshi try to catch you again?"

Yukiko shook her head rapidly. Kiyoshi, her older twin brother, had some sort of a sister complex, but let's leave that for later.

"Then what is it?" Mary asked, jumping up to grip the bars above her head and started swinging.

"We're leaving Italy and moving to Japan."

Mary froze, dropping back down to the ground. She knew that the two of them would separate one day. Both of them were daughters of rich businessmen and an expansion in their businesses was inevitable, especially because Yukiko was half Japanese.

Saying nothing, Mary-Anne simply hugged the other girl and the two stayed like that for a couple of minutes. They had been together ever since birth. Their parents had been partners in business since many years ago. Still, leaving was leaving and there was definitely nothing the two little girls could do about it.

"When are you leaving?"

"Very soon. Mummy will come for me."

"But why do you have to go? Your parents can leave… and then come back!"

Yukiko shook her head. "I asked them. They said that they were going to stay there for a long time," Yukiko answered, stretching out the 'long'.

"Yukiko? It's time to go! Say bye bye to Mary-Anne," a woman called from the rolled down window of a black limousine.

"Yes Mother!"

Yukiko turned to Mary-Anne and gave her one last hug, "Bye."

Mary-Anne nodded in understanding, a tear escaping from the corner of her eye, "Bye, Yukiko. It was a good four years."

Yukiko smiled weakly before turning heel and not looking back.

It wasn't until many years later that they met again but when they did, it was under very bad consequences.

**o.o.o.o**

The flight to Japan was smooth and Yukiko was thrown into a state of depression. Well, I guess it would be called "sulking". After all, she was only four. Her mother endlessly went on about another family they would be meeting, and their child was also four. Their family, the Kirifuda Family, would be translators for them for the duration of their stay in Japan. Yukiko ignored it and attempted to sleep.

When the plane landed and a debarking message was repeated in a million languages, Yukiko was almost back to normal.

The family made their way outside of the airport, carrying their luggage. There was a small group of three, one man, a pregnant woman and a little kid. The child was holding up a sign labelled "Sujimichi" and Yukiko's mother (who was Japanese), hurried towards them.

The parents exchanged greetings and little Yukiko looked at the person before her, who was glancing up shyly. Yukiko smiled slightly and the other child did the same.

"My name is Yukiko," the silver-haired girl said in quiet, shaky Japanese, "What is yours?"

"Hibiki," was the soft reply. Looking at the ground, the Kirifuda child laughed quietly, "You speak Japanese as well as I speak Italian."

Yukiko grinned. She liked the soft-spoken Hibiki and she just made her first friend in Japan! Turning to Hibiki's mother and pointed discreetly to her stomach, Yukiko's eyes asked what she didn't dare speak.

Hibiki smiled shyly, "I'm going to have a little brother or sister soon." He looked at Kiyoshi who was wandering around in circles impatiently, "He looks like you. Is he your onii-san?"

Yukiko nodded, "Older twin brother. He's very… strange."

"I wish Mummy's baby is a boy."

The two children continued to talk to each other about strange topics and a strong friendship was established,

Yukiko and Hibiki did everything together. They learnt and discovered that they had talents in fighting areas such as martial arts. Not very long after their meeting, Hibiki's baby brother, Teion, was born. The head of Sujimichi Co., Yukiko's father, was constantly in meetings and Yukiko's mother stayed back as support. As a result, Yukiko and Hibiki's bonds were even stronger, more so than the ones Yukiko had with Mary-Anne.

One day, the Sujimichi and Kirifuda Families were invited to a formal party held by the Kusuri Family. It was to celebrate the engagement of their 10-year-old son, Kai. Yukiko and Hibiki, who were unwillingly thrown into formal wear, together with their siblings, Kiyoshi and Teion, met the Kusuri Hana and Hatsuon Mei, who were stepsisters.

"Hello!" Yukiko, Hibiki and Kiyoshi said for the millionth time. Their parents had demanded politeness and no misbehaviour earlier that day. After all, the Kusuri Family had invited them and the children had a reputation to keep. Their families were going to become partners in business and with that, the inheritors of each respective company needed to get along with the others.

"And this is the groom-to-be, Kai, as well as his two sisters, Mei and Hana. Say hello," Hibiki's mother said kindly, nodding her head to Kai politely. She held Teion's hand as she walked away to greet other people.

"Good evening," Kai said, smiling and bowing slightly.

"Hi!" Hana said, waving her hand and beaming at the four children who stood across her.

"Hello," Mei greeted, smiling slightly.

The other three responded appropriately and started a conversation.

By the end of the celebration, the six children were laughing and talking as if they had known each other for years rather than hours. Kai and Mei were biological siblings and were found on the streets of Paris, abandoned by their parents. The Kusuri Family had taken a holiday and Hana insisted on taking the two children in the moment she saw them, not wavering from her decision when the rest of her family decided otherwise. Kai turned out to be very gentleman like and the Kusuri Family had high hopes for him. When another famous company offered a marriage proposal, the Family couldn't have been any happier.

After the engagement party, Yukiko, Hibiki, Hana and Mei ended up spending lots of time together. The four of them grew up happily until a horrid scandal occurred two years later.

The sound of sirens rung up and down the streets. The head of Kusuri Co., Hana, Mei and Kai's father, had been brutally murdered. Only the children knew of the culprits, the Mafia, who were targeting large businesses for money. Not long after the murder of the head of Kusuri Co., a notice was sent to them, saying that Kai's engagement was going to be cancelled. Mr. Kusuri's wife fell into depression and the business fell.

The children of the Sujimichi, Kirifuda and Kusuri Families knew they were being targeted and they barricaded themselves indoors for protection. Guards at all times protected the mansion they stayed in. All of the seven children were scared and unstable, their parents already having their wills written. It wasn't long until the mafia struck again.

"Keep running, Teion! Mummy told us to run! They will be safe. I know it!" Hibiki yelled as all the children sprinted along the streets of Japan. The sounds of their parents' screams were burned into their memories and each of them fought back tears that were bursting to be free.

"This way! Hurry, everyone!" Kai said, ushering everyone into a narrow alleyway. Ever since the murder of his parents, the Kirifuda Family had told him of a secret summerhouse they had. He promised to only go to the summerhouse when in great danger. The place was so secret that Teion and Hibiki had only heard about it once or twice.

All seven children, dirty, sweaty and horribly frightened, finally arrived at an open field with a house just a few metres away.

"Keep running until we get inside!" Yukiko burst out. The children used the last of their strength to sprint into the house.

Hibiki took out a small key, which was hung around his neck, and his eyes widened in surprise, "so that's where it fits." Hibiki unlocked the door and the children stumbled inside.

"Does anyone have a phone?" Yukiko asked breathlessly.

Kai nodded, reaching into his pant pocket and drawing out a slim, black flip mobile.

"I apologise for the money this is going to cost you, Kai," Yukiko joked weakly as she started punching in numbers rapidly.

_Ring ring. Ring ring. Ring ring._

"_H-Hello?" _A voice spoke in Italian.

"Mary-Anne! It's me! Yukiko!"

"_Y-Yukiko?"_ Mary yawned loudly, _"It's three in the morning. What's happening?"_

"The mafia are attacking us. We're safe for now but we don't know when they're going to strike."

That woke her up. _"How many people are with you?"_

"Seven, including me." The conversation continued. Hibiki and Teion understood most of what Yukiko and Mary were saying in rapid Italian but Hana, Mei and Kai had no clue.

A couple of minutes later, Yukiko flipped the phone shut and looked at Kai apologetically before flipping it open again and snapping it in half. Kai nodded in understanding. It was best to leave no traces of that conversation.

"What are we going to do now?" Teion asked quietly.

Hibiki smiled grimly, "We wait."

**o.o.o.o**

Two days later, seven plane tickets to Italy were sent directly to the summerhouse. Hibiki, who had some money, split the group into two taxi groups to travel to the airport. None of them wished to speak of what had happened to the parents but all of them knew very well.

When the plane landed on Italian soil, the seven of them ran as fast as they could to the outside world, momentarily being stopped by Customs and their questions about parental guidance. Yukiko, Mary-Anne and Anne-Marie had their joyous reunion after five years of being apart. By this time, Yukiko, Hibiki and Mei were 9 whilst Hana and Mary-Anne were 10.

* * *

><p><strong>End of side story chapter 1~<strong>

**It has been decided that THERE WILL BE pairings in this story. (I never realised how many people like pairings…). The thing is, we're not sure which characters should go with whom. Also, although there will be pairings, they will only show up as hints. (I can't write romance at all. xD)**

**So, to help us with this decision, please go onto our profile page and vote, or leave a review, preferably one for each one of our OC's, making a total of five votes (:**

**The poll will go on throughout the duration of the side story and part of the main story.**

**Thankyou!~**

**- 37, MHYHM**

* * *

><p><strong>Main Artiglio Family (Our OC's)<strong>

_Sujimichi Yukiko – _The founder/leader of the Artiglio Group. She is described as evil, emotionless and gets bored very easily.

_Kirifuda Hibiki_ – The co-founder of the Artiglio Group. Despite the fact that Yukiko is the leader, it was Hibiki who suggested becoming a mafia family. He is described as quiet, mysterious and slightly sadistic.

_Kusuri Hana – _The healer of the group. She is described as cheerful, happy, and smart.

_Hatsuon Mei – _The adopted sister of Hana. For personal reasons, she decided to keep her original last name. She is described as spoilt, childish, somewhat ferocious and has a brother complex.

_Mary-Anne (Mary) Schioppo – _The trickster of the group. She is described as annoying, confident and extremely hyperactive.

**Support**

_Kusuri Kai_ – The biological brother of Mei and adopted brother of Hana. He's the oldest of the support group and the mutual leader. He is described as very smart, kind and mature.

_Sujimichi Kiyoshi – _The older twin brother of Yukiko. He designs and makes all the clothing the Artiglio Family wear and he has a sister complex.

_Kirifuda Teion_ – The younger brother of Hibiki. He is described as cute and is often spoilt by his brother.

_Anne-Marie (Anne) Schioppo_ – The twin sister of Mary-Anne. They are exactly the same, hyperactiveness and all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Side story chapter 2~**

**I was actually surprised that we even got one review. After all, this is an OC story… :D A big thankyou to XxShirokuroxX.**

**A note on the poll: 19 and I both support Mukuro x Chrome = Pineapple^2. It hasn't really changed much, but keep the votes for the poll coming. xD**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2<span>

"Then step forward, move your body back and swing it forward in the path of your fist. This way, your strength is supported with your body weight," Yukiko and Hibiki said simultaneously, looking at each other and stifling laughter.

Hana, Mei and Mary did what they were instructed, smoothly performing a calculated punch into an imaginary opponent. Yukiko and Hibiki had started fighting lessons a couple of weeks after their arrival to Italy. The other three, who had little or no knowledge of fighting, understood why they were learning.

"Step forward, kick and move back as fast as you can, back into your original fighting position."

Yukiko and Hibiki only wished to burn the mere basics of fighting into the others so each of them would be able to develop their own styles later. When Yukiko and Hibiki turned 12, they were sure that everyone knew how to protect themselves during battle. During the time of training, the two of them found the perfect weapons to suit each of their personalities.

"I still don't get what we're doing," Hana said. The group was following Yukiko and Hibiki underground and all the two children had said so far was, "It's a surprise".

The doors at the end of the underground tunnel swung open, revealing a small, dimly lit white room. Hana, Mei, Mary, Kiyoshi, Kai and Teion walked inside, curious to know what was in store for them. There, on a long table, was an assortment of...

"Weapons? What do we need weapons for?" Mei asked, picking up a long thin object that looked like a needle.

Yukiko and Hibiki merely shook their heads, saying it wasn't quite the right time to tell them what was happening.

"Anyway, these weapons are hopefully the weapons you will be keeping for the rest of your life," Hibiki said, picking up a light blue dagger and marvelling at it.

"What do you guys say in making a group in which we can stand up for ourselves?" Yukiko asked, picking up a small penknife and smiling at it.

The other seven nodded in agreement and turned back to the weapons.

"The whip is Hana's, the needles are Mei's and the green gun is Mary's," Yukiko explained.

Mary grinned and picked up her gun and started pretending to shoot things, accidentally pressing the trigger while directing it at Yukiko, who let out a loud hiss in pain.

"I knew they were filled with blanks but they still hurt like hell," she muttered, gripping her shoulder tightly.

"Sorry…"

"The sword is Kiyoshi's, the silver gun is Kai's and the purple gun is Anne's," Hibiki said, still holding the dagger in his hands, "Teion, you're too little to have a material weapon but your combat skills are good enough to pass of as excellent protection."

Teion nodded in understanding, smiling happily at his brother.

Hana coiled the silver whip around her arm and grinned, flipping it quickly and hitting it on the ground, creating a loud "CRACK". Still grinning, she repeated the movement to hear the crack resound again.

Kai picked up his gun and examined it. He smiled and mouthed a thankyou before putting it down again. Anne ran over to her twins' side and the two of them started a pretend spar and Kiyoshi laughed, running over to _his_ twins' side and bear hugging her.

"I can see how all our are weapons but how about you, Yukiko? Yours is… a penknife? Hana pointed out, holding out her hand to take a look at the small, harmless-looking object.

"Here," Yukiko said, pulling away from Kiyoshi and placing the penknife gently in her outstretched hand, "be careful." Yukiko let go and Hana immediately felt an enormous weight, making her drop the object, which left a small dent in the ground. It certainly wasn't the weight she was expecting from such a small thing.

Yukiko smirked, picking up the object again, "Stand back," she commanded. Flipping the small blade out and pressing a button on the hilt of the penknife, the object expanded rapidly with a burst of light. The penknife had disappeared but what was left in place of it was a huge silver, black and red scythe. She pressed the button again and the whole thing collapsed back into a tiny penknife. Hibiki smiled, having seen it before, Kai let out a low whistle and the Schioppo twins started bursting out laughing.

**o.o.o.o**

Up until the group turned around 13-14, each and every one of the children believed that the mafia were cruel, heartless people. Unknown by Mary, the Schioppo Family were actually in contact with other mafia groups and from this, the members of the group understood that not all mafia families were bad, and one by one, they saw the truth behind the family's words and gradually, their grudges faded away.

"What do you need to talk about?" Mei asked, sipping her drink while the other children stayed in silence. Yukiko and Hibiki had called the group to a meeting and judging from their faces, it wasn't something to joke about.

Hibiki took a deep breath, "Yukiko and I have been thinking and we've discussed this with your family, Mary." He nodded at said person, who looked completely confused.

"We know we've had bad tidings with them before but we also know we can change that," Yukiko continued, giving Hibiki a look which said, "it's time to tell them."

"Let's establish a mafia family," they said together.

That was how the Artiglio mafia famiglia was formed. As a newly created family, other mafia families wished to bring them down before they grew in strength. One by one, each of the attacking families were defeated.

* * *

><p><strong>Leave a review please!<strong>

**- 37, MHYHM**

* * *

><p><strong>Main Artiglio Family (Our OC's)<strong>

_Sujimichi Yukiko – _The founder/leader of the Artiglio Group. She is described as evil, emotionless and gets bored very easily.

_Kirifuda Hibiki_ – The co-founder of the Artiglio Group. Despite the fact that Yukiko is the leader, it was Hibiki who suggested becoming a mafia family. He is described as quiet, mysterious and slightly sadistic.

_Kusuri Hana – _The healer of the group. She is described as cheerful, happy, and smart.

_Hatsuon Mei – _The adopted sister of Hana. For personal reasons, she decided to keep her original last name. She is described as spoilt, childish, somewhat ferocious and has a brother complex.

_Mary-Anne (Mary) Schioppo – _The trickster of the group. She is described as annoying, confident and extremely hyperactive.

**Support**

_Kusuri Kai_ – The biological brother of Mei and adopted brother of Hana. He's the oldest of the support group and the mutual leader. He is described as very smart, kind and mature.

_Sujimichi Kiyoshi – _The older twin brother of Yukiko. He designs and makes all the clothing the Artiglio Family wear and he has a sister complex.

_Kirifuda Teion_ – The younger brother of Hibiki. He is described as cute and is often spoilt by his brother.

_Anne-Marie (Anne) Schioppo_ – The twin sister of Mary-Anne. They are exactly the same, hyperactiveness and all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Halfway though~ :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3<span>

"_Let's establish a mafia family."_

**o.o.o.o**

"Move out of the way!" Yukiko called as she and Hibiki dragged Mary and Mei into their hideout. The latest family that they had attacked were not as weak as they thought. Although Yukiko and Hibiki received only a few scratches, Mary and Mei were severely injured, causing the group to retreat.

Hana immediately took out her medical kit and tended to their wounds. As she worked, Kai made his decision in telling the rest of the group about something he had learnt when he was younger; The Kusuri Treasure. Mei and Hana had only heard of it once before but they didn't know any details.

"Many years ago, the Kusuri Family saved an old man who was at the brink of death. To show his gratitude, he presented them with a small antique box. Each generation of the Kusuri Family attempted to open the box but were all unsuccessful. Not long after, it became known as the Kusuri Treasure." Hana continued on healing Mei and Mary while listening intently.

"Where is it now?" Yukiko asked.

Kai reached behind him and took out an old wooden box and offered it to Yukiko. She attempted to open the box but to no avail; the lid didn't move one bit.

Hana glanced up quickly from her healing, placing her hands together and closing her eyes. "Let whatever that is in the box allow Mei and Mary to recover quickly," she prayed. The rest of the children prayed along.

Not long after, the prayer became a hint of a dying will flame and the box clicked open. Then, just as fast as it appeared, it vanished without a trace.

"What just happened?" Hibiki whispered. Everyone else merely shook their heads.

Suddenly the box glowed a golden yellow and the children watched in amazement. Inside the box, were 7 gems: An onyx, an amethyst, a diamond, a sapphire, a topaz, a ruby and an emerald. Being the ex-inheritor of a jewellery company, Hibiki inspected the gems and his eyes widened in disbelief. Each gem was completely pure and real.

There was a burst of light and the gems descended gracefully as if choosing their owners. They hovered before dropping into their respective owner's palms. Because Mei and Mary were still unconscious, their gems clattered quietly to the ground. Yukiko held the onyx and the amethyst, Hibiki had the diamond and the sapphire, Hana held the topaz, Mei, the ruby and Mary had the emerald. Everyone understood that they needed to keep the gems with them.

After quite a bit of research, the Artiglio family discovered that there were powerful mafia families who wielded rings that held great power. Hibiki and Teion set to work, designing and creating rings that had a single gem embedded into each of them, making a total of seven rings.

**o.o.o.o**

Instead of finding mafia families who were doing evil, the Artiglio Family decided it was best to set out finishing requests of other, weaker families. This way, they knew whom they were going to attack. Otherwise, their boss, Yukiko, was just too lazy to find and spy on bad mafia families. The dying will flame had been produced only once after its original creation. Yukiko had managed to create a strange black flame when she had become really pissed off. Once again, the group had no idea what happened but Yukiko had described it as a surge of power.

The 5th year anniversary of their parents' deaths was looming ahead and the group decided to go to Japan to visit their parents' graves. They had received a decent number of mafia requests in Italy but they certainly weren't expecting any from Japan.

"We've got a request!" Mary hollered, swinging a letter around in circles.

At this time, Yukiko was drinking green tea and playing chess with her brother, Teion and Hibiki were playing video games in a corner of the room, Kai was sitting and reading on the sofa while Hana and Mei were sleeping beside him.

Yukiko looked up from her game at exactly the same time as Kiyoshi did and said, "Who would send us a request from Japan? I didn't know we were known here. Open it up."

Mary tore open the letter and took out the paper inside. Hana and Mei woke up instinctively and sat up. Everyone else stopped what they were doing and looked at the purple haired girl holding the letter.

'Dear Artiglio Boss and Guardians,

We would like to request the help against a large, powerful family by the name of Vongola. This Family is abusing its power and their large numbers of allies in order to eradicate smaller, growing mafia families. Recently, one of our allies was attacked, leaving behind corpses and a raided hideout. We fear that we will be next and we wish to act before it is too late.

Yours faithfully,

The Cervello Famiglia'

"A large Family, huh?" Yukiko said to herself, sipping her tea and turning back to her chess game. Kiyoshi stood up and walked behind Yukiko, draping his arms around her shoulders. Yukiko sighed but let him be.

"So, what're you going to do, sis?" he asked, placing his chin on top of Yukiko's head.

"We don't know anything about the families here," was the reply.

"The name Vongola sounds familiar, doesn't it, Teion?" Hibiki asked.

Teion nodded, "Was it when we researched about the rings?"

Hibiki thought for a moment, "That's it!"

"You remembered something?" Mei asked.

"The Vongola are a very large, powerful family. I didn't look into it, though."

"Hibiki, find as much information as you can on them. I have a feeling we're going to be in a big fight soon," Yukiko commanded, "Hana, try and find information on the Cervello Family. They're small so I don't think there will be much information available."

Hibiki and Hana nodded in understanding and rushed to start their researching.

**o.o.o.o**

The next morning, Mei woke up earlier than usual. She wasn't able to fall back asleep so she decided to have her daily dose of caffeine. Holding her steaming cup of coffee, she trudged into the living room to see Kai reading the newspaper.

"Ohayo, Nii-san," she yawned.

"Ohayo, Mei."

"Did you get the mail?"

"Yeah, it's on the table. Don't open it though. Wait until the rest wake up."

Curiously, Mei walked over to the table. There was only one letter sitting innocently on the surface. It was addressed to the Artiglio Primo.

"A request?"

"I think it's something more than just a request."

Mei sat down at the table, putting her coffee table and staring at the letter. Kai had said it was more than _just_ a request, meaning that it was still a request… but a request for what? She finally got what Kai was talking about and she dropped the letter. Yukiko and Hibiki walked into the living room, Hibiki holding a cup of chocolate milk and Yukiko, a cup of coffee, just in time to hear Mei whisper quietly…

"A… challenge request?"

* * *

><p><strong>Leave a review please~<strong>

**- 37, MHYHM**

* * *

><p><strong>Main Artiglio Family (Our OC's)<strong>

_Sujimichi Yukiko – _The founder/leader of the Artiglio Group. She is described as evil, emotionless and gets bored very easily.

_Kirifuda Hibiki_ – The co-founder of the Artiglio Group. Despite the fact that Yukiko is the leader, it was Hibiki who suggested becoming a mafia family. He is described as quiet, mysterious and slightly sadistic.

_Kusuri Hana – _The healer of the group. She is described as cheerful, happy, and smart.

_Hatsuon Mei – _The adopted sister of Hana. For personal reasons, she decided to keep her original last name. She is described as spoilt, childish, somewhat ferocious and has a brother complex.

_Mary-Anne (Mary) Schioppo – _The trickster of the group. She is described as annoying, confident and extremely hyperactive.

**Support**

_Kusuri Kai_ – The biological brother of Mei and adopted brother of Hana. He's the oldest of the support group and the mutual leader. He is described as very smart, kind and mature.

_Sujimichi Kiyoshi – _The older twin brother of Yukiko. He designs and makes all the clothing the Artiglio Family wear and he has a sister complex.

_Kirifuda Teion_ – The younger brother of Hibiki. He is described as cute and is often spoilt by his brother.

_Anne-Marie (Anne) Schioppo_ – The twin sister of Mary-Anne. They are exactly the same, hyperactiveness and all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Couple more chapters left!**

**Have fun.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4<span>

"_A… challenge request?"_

**o.o.o.o**

All nine children sat around the dining room, the letter in question lying in the very centre.

"Should we open it?" Mary asked. All of them had a great sense of foreboding above their heads.

Yukiko reached out and opened the letter.

_Dear Artiglio Family,_

_We have received word of your interference from trusted sources and challenge you to a fight. The location will be at the southern entrance of Namimori Forest, 10am sharp, two days from now. If you do not appear, we will destroy the remnants of your family in Italy._

_We hope to receive a good response._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Vongola Famiglia_

"What the hell? What have we been doing wrong?" Hana asked, looking across the table at Yukiko and Kai.

"Did we interrupt their plans, or something?" Mei suggested. She was sitting next to Kai, hugging his arm contently.

"Maybe," Hibiki said, finishing up the last of his chocolate milk and moving towards the sink to wash his cup.

"We should go out there and kick their asses!" Kiyoshi nearly squealed in delight. He was sitting next to Yukiko and was hugging _her_ arm contently.

"You won't be going anywhere. We still have some things to finish off here, Kiyoshi," Kai said as Hibiki returned to his seat.

"Damn."

"I think we should go," Mary whispered, for once. After all, it was her family that was being threatened...

"It'll be dangerous and we don't know anything about this Family except that they're big…" Yukiko trailed off, "whatever, we're fighting. For Mary's sake."

Mary's face lit up like a light bulb and Kiyoshi cheered.

"Are we going to train?" Hibiki asked, stretching his arms.

Yukiko thought for a second. "Ah, I'm not bothered. Maybe later. You guys can go first."

"Boss…" Hibiki said in his tone reserved for the "don't get me angry" look.

Yukiko blinked before sighing, "after lunch."

Hibiki continued to look at her.

"… Fine, after one chess game."

Hibiki sighed and nodded, ignoring the, "yay!" Yukiko let out. The bargain wasn't going to go anywhere anymore. The two of them had had way too many time bargains and the limit of one chess game was the minimum time Yukiko was ever willing to strike up. If it was any lower, she would go on a pissed off rampage and would start destroying Hana's favourite trees, the jacarandas and wisterias.

Whenever this happened, Hana would get annoyed and vent it out on Mei. Mei would complain and tell Kai. Kai would tell Kiyoshi to stop Yukiko. Kiyoshi would tell Mary to stop Yukiko for the sake of amusement and Mary would attempt to stop Yukiko, often resulting in a gashed arm or a bruise from a punch.

After Yukiko's one chess game (which she attempted to drag out as much as possible), Yukiko and Hibiki gathered outside the forest near their home. Mei and Hana went down to their labs where their poisons and cures were made. Later, they would go elsewhere for target training. Mary-Anne and her sister went to find ammunition, Kai had gone to do some paperwork that Yukiko hadn't finished yet and Kiyoshi… had gone somewhere… thing is, no one knew where exactly.

After some stretches and warming up, Yukiko and Hibiki took out their weapons as preparation for their long spar.

The day of the battle loomed ahead. Time passed way too quickly to do anything they had wished to finish. It felt like almost like a minute after receiving the notice that they stood at the southern entrance of Namimori Forest. It was 9:59 and despite the speed of how fast the days before had gone, the last few seconds felt like days.

Mary's wristwatch suddenly beeped. Everyone took a deep breath before muttering their good lucks. Far away, probably on the opposite side of the maze, something (which sounded curiously like a dying monkey) screamed a word, which sounded like "extremity" or "stream". Everyone shrugged it off before entering the maze.

**o.o.o.o**

Yukiko walked around the maze, whistling quietly to herself. Her mind wandered off to a little kitten she had seen the other day at the pet shop. It was as silver as her hair and she wouldn't have minded having a cat running around the home…

She stopped moving when she arrived at her destination. It was a massive, empty area. The opponent she was expecting hadn't arrived yet. She saw an exit to the massive area and walked towards it. It wasn't long until she saw a short, brown-haired boy walking through the maze with a baby in a suit on his shoulder.

"Gokudera? Was that you?" he asked.

Yukiko didn't breathe one bit as she ran back towards the huge space to go into hiding. Once the boy appeared, she clicked her penknife and swung her scythe downwards. Immediately, the boy reacted and stopped the blow, which could have cut trees down, with his bare hands. Not wishing to appear surprised, she swung again and the boy pushed the blade back and orange flames erupted from his hands.

Yukiko's eyes widened slightly. Flames? Wouldn't they burn his hands? Where did they come from? How did this happen? All the questions in her mind flashed by within a second before she steeled her face, preparing for his attack.

**o.o.o.o**

Hibiki walked through the maze quietly, hoping to arrive soon. The second he broke out of the narrow passageway of the maze was the second he was attacked. He quickly took note of the fast-flowing stream to his left before he concentrated on battling.

His opponent's tonfas crashed heavily down on his daggers, immediately locking and neither weapon wished to budge.

"Are you strong?" he asked, smirking.

Hibiki lashed out with his daggers before retreating quickly.

"Wao, you're fast. Too bad I'm faster. I'll bite you to death." Purple flames covered the boy's tonfas and he knew that surprise was showing on his face. Recovering quickly, Hibiki's mind skipped over the mild insult and focused on the strange catchphrase. Was he a vampire or something?

**o.o.o.o**

Hana hummed quietly while calculating how many bottles of antidote she had brought to her fight. She wondered what her opponent was going to be like before her path broadened and revealed a large Japanese pavilion. There were pretty flowers planted neatly around the building and she frowned. Why was such a pretty place going to be her battlefield?

A tall boy showed up from the other side of the pavilion. He was holding… a bamboo stick? Shrugging it off, Hana cracked her whip and almost hit the boy. She looked at the stick again.

"Ah! Healing Devil, isn't it!" the boy exclaimed. She frowned. Now why was her name getting mixed up with Hibiki's?

"What do you mean, Healing _Devil_, huh? Why the hell would devils heal things?" she asked irately.

"Then what is it?"

"Healing _Angel_,"

"Oh… that's right."

At that, the boy swung his bamboo stick once and it transformed into a shining silver katana.

**o.o.o.o**

Mei sharpened her needles as she walked around the maze, occasionally coating them with a slow travelling poison. She noticed up ahead that the ground turned a clear colour but when she arrived at the strange area, it wasn't at all something she would expect. The sound of moving water filled her ears as she looked down, almost screaming. There was a huge moving stream rushing right beneath her feet! Why would she _not_ scream?

The smell of cigarette smoke filled her nostrils as a silver haired boy walked into view. Pulling out three needles she had just coated, she threw them with deadly accuracy.

"Haven't you seen all those anti-smoking advertisements on television? Besides, cigarette smoke smells horrible," she yelled.

"It's my body and I can do whatever I want with it," was the reply.

She sighed, "I'll make it so you'll never smoke again, then."

"I'd like to see you try."

She threw her needles again and watched as the boy moved through the maze quickly. He suddenly moved back as a loud explosion and the sound of shattering glass caught her attention. Moving cautiously to see what happened, she was met with skulled arrow firer. The barrel glowed a slight green and her senses screamed, "danger!"

**o.o.o.o**

Mary heard the dying monkey again as she walked through the maze. She was wondering what Anne was doing and thinking about creating robots. Her mind continued to wonder as she absentmindedly walked straight into a field of… rocks?

A white haired boy walked into view and she grinned. It was her opponent! She whipped out her small gun and aimed, taking note of the look in her opponent's eyes. So he realised that he was disadvantaged, huh?

"I'll get rid of the gun then!" the boy yelled as he moved his fist upwards. He must've been a very spontaneous person…

Mary jumped back, avoiding the boy's punch and looked at him.

"In boxing, it's common to introduce ourselves before a fight. I'm Sasagawa Ryohei. Extremely nice to meet you," he said.

"Mary-Anne Schioppo."

The boy launched forward once more, causing her to jump back again.

"A foreigner? You from Italy, or something?"

In response, Mary nodded.

"That's extremely awesome."

"_Extremely…?"_ she thought as she jumped up and landed on a rock, "You think so?" She smiled again and pointed the barrel of her gun at the boy's feet.

Suddenly, he shot forward, moving left and right. Mary immediately raised her gun a bit higher and started working on the amazing feat of shooting a rapidly moving object, or in this case, person.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please.<strong>

**- 37, MHYHM**

* * *

><p><strong>Main Artiglio Family (Our OC's)<strong>

_Sujimichi Yukiko – _The founder/leader of the Artiglio Group. She is described as evil, emotionless and gets bored very easily.

_Kirifuda Hibiki_ – The co-founder of the Artiglio Group. Despite the fact that Yukiko is the leader, it was Hibiki who suggested becoming a mafia family. He is described as quiet, mysterious and slightly sadistic.

_Kusuri Hana – _The healer of the group. She is described as cheerful, happy, and smart.

_Hatsuon Mei – _The adopted sister of Hana. For personal reasons, she decided to keep her original last name. She is described as spoilt, childish, somewhat ferocious and has a brother complex.

_Mary-Anne (Mary) Schioppo – _The trickster of the group. She is described as annoying, confident and extremely hyperactive.

**Support**

_Kusuri Kai_ – The biological brother of Mei and adopted brother of Hana. He's the oldest of the support group and the mutual leader. He is described as very smart, kind and mature.

_Sujimichi Kiyoshi – _The older twin brother of Yukiko. He designs and makes all the clothing the Artiglio Family wear and he has a sister complex.

_Kirifuda Teion_ – The younger brother of Hibiki. He is described as cute and is often spoilt by his brother.

_Anne-Marie (Anne) Schioppo_ – The twin sister of Mary-Anne. They are exactly the same, hyperactiveness and all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Second last chapter! We're almost there.**

**Have fun reading~**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5<span>

"EXTREME MAXIMUM CANNON!"

Mary shot another bullet but, much to her surprise, she was thrown back and a loud CRACK sounded as her back hit the rock behind her. She was too preoccupied with the attack that defied her bullet to notice how much pain she really was in.

"AWESOME! WHAT WAS THAT?" She asked excitedly. Suddenly, it came to her attention that her back was screaming in pain. Unable to bear it any longer, she knelt down.

"_How is he so strong? How is everyone else fairing? Are they all ok?"_ Mary thought as she drifted between the lines of conscious and unconscious.

A flicker of adrenaline flashed hotly in her body. That one flash of power seemed to wipe away the pain in her back. Completely confused, she stood up. After all, she did live with her sister and the two of them were far from normal…

She had seen Yukiko at it before. The boss of the Artiglio Family was ticked off. Really ticked off. A black flame had flickered on her forehead as she started destroying trees unconditionally.

She raised her gun and smiled. She had no idea how it worked, but she directed her power towards that object in her hands. She willed the power to solidify, to take shape and experimentally, she shot a bullet.

A green bullet rocketed out of the barrel and smashed into the rock that her opponent was hiding behind.

"_Wow… Awesome…"_ she thought, staring at her gun in wonder.

Catching her off guard, her opponent ran forward again with his fist ready to punch. Unable to make another special green bullet, she jumped left and right agilely, avoiding punches and kicks.

Suddenly, a loud explosion was set off in the distance and her power disappeared almost immediately. She may have been all over the place but she was sure that the creation of the flames included effort from the whole group. Now that it was gone, one of them was definitely hurt. Severely. Immediately abandoning her fight, she left the maze, in search of the place where the explosion had erupted. A stinging sensation on her back returned as she stumbled into the clearing, with her opponent hot on her heels.

**o.o.o.o**

Mei's eyes focused on that red boned arrow her silver-haired opponent was wielding.

"_No! Not now. Not yet. Do what you can. Everyone else is also doing their best and is in perfect condition,"_ Mei thought, hoping that what she thought was true.

It was as if everything was in slow motion. A bright red coated dynamite shot out at exactly the same time a burst of energy raged through her system. Her senses felt sharper and she blinked in surprise. Moving as fast as she could, she moved as far as she could, preparing needles to eat away his weapons.

Huge amounts of smoke billowed from that certain spot in the maze, shattering anything else, which hadn't been harmed during the first explosion, floor excluded.

Her arm got caught in the explosion but amazingly, the rest of her body was almost completely unharmed. With her uninjured hand, she threw five needles at her opponent, who was rooted to his spot in surprise. It was Mei's turn to be surprised as she saw her usual needles were coated with flickering, angry, red flames. Not only that, they moved faster than ever.

Dodging to the barest minimum, the boy swore vehemently as one of the needles pierced his clothing. He ripped off that certain spot and, while still continuing to swear, threw dynamite at it.

"_That's taking it a bit too far…"_ Mei thought. As soon as the energy had come, it trickled away. Alarmed, an explosion sounded in the distance. Putting two and two together, she merely left the glass maze, melting anything, which was in her way with her poisoned needles.

Her arm was aching as she saw Mary and Hana in the clearing, with Yukiko smothered in a midst of smoke.

**o.o.o.o**

The boy swung his sword as Hana jumped backwards, landing on the small pebbles in the rock garden. He swung his sword again and she jumped back once more, watching a few strands of her hair flutter to the ground.

The boy was experienced as she attempted to land a blow with her silver whip. He knew exactly what he was doing as she continued to aim for his sword hand.

She jumped off the platform and swung her whip forwards. Surprisingly, the boy moved forward instead of backwards and she decided that defending was a lot more important than attacking, causing her to jump back once more.

Light blue coated the boy's sword as he ran forward once more, jabbing her with his blade. Flying backwards, Hana hit her back strongly against a large pillar and slumped forward.

"_It hurts… He's strong. Too strong. How are the rest fairing? Are they fine?"_

A bright flash burned away her negative thoughts and strength flickered in her body. Experimentally, she moved one finger. Then, she moved her body as little as she could. It didn't hurt.

Sensing her opponent before her, she glared at him, swinging her whip and narrowly missing his arm as she jumped back once more, moving back into her fighting stance.

The two continued to battle it out. Her whip lashed out and his sword sliced agilely through the air. Discreetly, Hana took out one of her decoctions and drank it, knowing that once the spur of strength had gone, her body would retaliate and break down. After some time, a loud explosion sounded in the distance. There had been quite a few but there was something different with this one. Immediately, she understood what was missing.

Her sudden extra strength and confidence died down and the pain in her back became more apparent. Automatically, she ran, knowing that someone was in danger. Sprinting through the twisting passages of the maze, she and her opponent arrived to the centre, just in time to see a flash of silver and pink hair.

She heard her opponent yell, "TSUNA!" from behind her, and almost right after, she shouted, "YUKIKO!"

Gas curled around them and she coughed, trying to see her other family members or the Boss, who was being dragged away.

**o.o.o.o**

The sound of Hibiki's daggers meeting his opponent's tonfas rang out as the two moved backwards and forwards, both attempting to gain the upper hand. He was surprised when a mysterious purple flame, which had come from nowhere had suddenly coated those silver tonfas.

He knew he was losing. Slowly, his stamina died down as he was driven towards the edge of the fast-flowing stream. The heels of his feet edged closer and closer, digging into the ground for some support.

"_Ugh. He _is_ faster. Mary, Hana, Mei, Yukiko… Please be alright."_

A spur of energy filled his entire being. Some sort of power was dying to be set free. Hibiki let it out, noticing his light blue daggers were being surrounded by an almost undetectable white sheen. The consistency of the substance was very similar to that of the purple flames in front of his.

Suddenly, he was jerked back into reality, hearing the stream roaring behind him. Gathering his power and projecting downwards, he jumped. Surprisingly, he jumped high before landing behind his opponent, away from the stream.

Hibiki knew that the boy he was fighting was surprised. Despite this, he hid it well, continuing to rain attacks down relentlessly. A loud explosion erupted at some far place to his right.

His sudden power died down and alarmed, he moved towards the direction of the explosion.

"Hold on. We're not done here, yet," her opponent said, battering his tonfas down again.

Not long after the explosion, the walls of the maze started to collapse. The two of them grimaced and charged their way through the falling walls, wishing to finish the fight they had started. They moved swiftly though the breaking maze, occasionally landing attacks or destroying walls in their path.

The commotion of the breaking maze died down as the two continued to fight. Hibiki wondered whether the rest were ok but his thought was dismissed as his opponent struck again.

A group of people came into her peripheral vision. Knowing immediately who some of them were, he continued to fight until the small baby in a suit cleared his throat.

"Hibari. The fight's over."

"What do you mean _over_?" Hibari said. He stopped attacking but still continued to retain his fighting stance.

"I promise you an even better fight in days to come. Would you be able to wait?"

Hibari thought it over for a second before walking away.

**o.o.o.o**

"_Ugh… for such a short person, he sure is strong…"_ Yukiko thought as a shower of orange flames attacked again and again, driving her backwards. The two of them had been fighting for ages and she knew very well that she was losing.

"_I wish the others are ok right now…"_ She continued blocking the boy's attacks and got thrown back once more. A couple of ribs had broken. Hana was not going to be happy.

Yukiko squeezed her eyes shut, hoping that the rest of the four members of the Artiglio Family, the children who had suffered through traumatising events ever since a very young age, were not in as bad as a condition as she was.

Suddenly, a burst of energy erupted through her system. The feeling was familiar and it had definitely happened before. Her body felt as though it was on fire. Not the burning kind, but a warm, pleasant feeling as though she was soaking in a bath back at home.

She glanced at her opponent who was up in the air. His eyes were wide with disbelief and his pupils were darting around as if looking for someone. She looked up at the blade of her scythe and saw that it was coated with a very light sheen of black… flames?

Not bothering to figure out what had happened, she pushed her confusion aside and resumed the battle. All of this happened within a minute. Swinging her arm backwards, she realised that her scythe felt as light as ever. The boy in the sky shot downwards and she parried the attack with her blade.

The strength behind the hit was not as strong as before. Still, it seemed the boy had more tricks up his flaming orange coloured sleeves. From his ring, which was slung around his neck, yet another orange flame concentrated and shimmered. Yukiko watched as a misshapen mass emerged. A small, snarling lion appeared, moments later and almost immediately, the lion transformed into a cape. Before Yukiko could get over the shock, the boy had shot down once more, his cape billowing behind him.

Yukiko swung her scythe and the boy retreated back into the air once more. One last time, he dashed downwards and Yukiko jumped backwards to prepare one last attack.

BOOM!

Yukiko muffled a yelp as she was thrown backwards onto the ground. A hand reached out and covered her mouth. Her eyes were wide with alarm but no matter how hard she tried, her weak struggles didn't even make her captors budge.

"_JYUUDAIME! WHERE ARE YOU?"_

"_YUKIKO!"_

It all felt like a dream as gas clouded her vision and she fell unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>Last chapter will be out next Tuesday! Stay tuned!<strong>

**Review please. :D**

**- 37, MHYHM**

* * *

><p><strong>Main Artiglio Family (Our OC's)<strong>

_Sujimichi Yukiko – _The founder/leader of the Artiglio Group. She is described as evil, emotionless and gets bored very easily.

_Kirifuda Hibiki_ – The co-founder of the Artiglio Group. Despite the fact that Yukiko is the leader, it was Hibiki who suggested becoming a mafia family. He is described as quiet, mysterious and slightly sadistic.

_Kusuri Hana – _The healer of the group. She is described as cheerful, happy, and smart.

_Hatsuon Mei – _The adopted sister of Hana. For personal reasons, she decided to keep her original last name. She is described as spoilt, childish, somewhat ferocious and has a brother complex.

_Mary-Anne (Mary) Schioppo – _The trickster of the group. She is described as annoying, confident and extremely hyperactive.

**Support**

_Kusuri Kai_ – The biological brother of Mei and adopted brother of Hana. He's the oldest of the support group and the mutual leader. He is described as very smart, kind and mature.

_Sujimichi Kiyoshi – _The older twin brother of Yukiko. He designs and makes all the clothing the Artiglio Family wear and he has a sister complex.

_Kirifuda Teion_ – The younger brother of Hibiki. He is described as cute and is often spoilt by his brother .

_Anne-Marie (Anne) Schioppo_ – The twin sister of Mary-Anne. They are exactly the same, hyperactiveness and all.


	6. Chapter 6

**FINALLY! The last stretch of the Artiglio Famiglia History! Without further ado, I present Chapter 6.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6<span>

Everything went chaotic once the smoke bomb was released. It was hard to see and hard to hear. The members of the Artiglio Family looked around wildly, trying to find each other but to no avail. All of them did, however, hear the loud sound that Mary let out as someone ran into her.

The sound of rapidly turning helicopter blades disrupted them from their search for each other.

"Everybody, get out of the maze, now! Go towards the stream!" a voice called. All of them looked up to see one of the Seven Arcobaleno hovering above their heads in a green helicopter that suspiciously looked as though it had eyes.

The ground shook violently and the brick walls surrounding the two Families started to fall to the ground, unable to think of anything except to trust the suited baby who was flying a helicopter…

By the time they got to the stream, all of them were exhausted physically and mentally, as well as soaked to the bone. Hana examined her ripped, wet clothing and muttered, "Kiyoshi's going to kill us". After all, it was Yukiko's hyperactive, sister loving, twin brother who designed and made all of their clothing.

"No one died, right?" the Arcobaleno asked. As a reply, they stared back at him weirdly.

"Where's Hibari?" the tall, black-haired boy asked, looking at his katana-turned-kendo-sword.

Mei looked quizzically at the Mary and Hana, mouthing, "Who's Hibari?" The other two merely shrugged.

"Ah, I almost forgot," the baby continued, "they made their own way out of the maze and are still fighting.

Everyone in that area quietened down just enough to hear the distant sound of metal clashing against each other periodically.

**o.o.o.o**

Mei, Hana and Mary watched as Hibiki continued to battle with the black haired male wearing a jacket with the words "Disciplinary Committee" pinned onto one of the arm sleeves.

"Hibari, the fight's over," the Arcobaleno said. Hana turned to Mei and Mary and mouthed, "Oh, that's Hibari."

"What do you mean _over_?" Hibari asked, giving his best death glare. Automatically, everyone ducked behind the silver-haired bomb user from the Vongola Family, who was petrified.

"I promise you an even better fight in days to come. Would you be able to wait?"

The Disciplinary Committee Head lowered his silver tonfas and walked away. Mary, Mei and Hana cringed as Hibiki looked at the three of them with a critical eye, before walking up to them and poking.

"What's happening?" the tall black-haired boy chattered. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I had to wait around to get information." The green chameleon, which looked suspiciously like the helicopter from earlier on, transformed into a blow dryer.

"What do you mean?" the silver-haired boy called.

"Cervello wanted something to do with Tsuna and the Artiglio Boss."

The Arcobaleno continued to explain his theories as the Artiglio Family listened intently. It wasn't long until Hibiki stepped up and cut in.

"Let's find somewhere more appropriate to talk."

As if in slow motion, the bomb user fell, earning a, "Gokudera?" from one of the Vongola members.

Mei thought for a second before slapping her hands over her mouth, "Oops… I forgot that I hit him with one of my needles."

**o.o.o.o**

When Hibiki said "a more appropriate place to talk", he didn't mean the tiny bedroom of the Vongola Boss. Contrary to all their imaginations of a scary, burly, mafia boss, the Vongola Decimo was far from intimidating.

Mei and Hana spent ages attempting to sort through their various amounts of poisons and antidotes. Hibiki and Mary watched, as the Vongola Family looked at the two girls, fishing bottles and bottles out of their clothing.

"WOULD YOU FIND THE RIGHT ONE ALREADY? THIS IS FUCKING PAINFUL, YOU KNOW!" the injured boy growled.

Mei scrunched up her nose and muttered, "Ungrateful bastard", before resuming her search for the antidote. Once the antidote was given, formalities came back into place.

"I am Reborn, the 9th Vongola Boss' most trusted hitman," the Arcobaleno declared, "The one outside is Hibari Kyoya."

"Gokudera Hayato, Jyuudaime's Right Hand Man," the silver-haired boy nearly hissed.

"Yamamoto Takeshi! Nice to meet you!" Everyone in the room blinked from the brightness of his 1000-watt smile.

"Sasagawa Ryohei! EXTREMELY nice to meet you!"

The same thought went through all the heads of the Artiglio Family, "So that was the monkey which screamed outside of the maze…"

Hibiki looked at the group, "I am Kirifuda Hibiki, right hand man of our boss, Sujimichi Yukiko. You would know me as the "Hell's Ice Devil".

Hana grinned, "Kusuri Hana, also known as "Healing Angel"."

"Hatsuon Mei, "Fallen Angel."

"MARY-ANNE SCHIOPPO! GUN TRICKSTER! NICE TO MEET YOU!"

"I EXTREMELY LIKE YOUR ENERGY!"

Everyone excluding the two hyperactive members of the groups looked at them strangely, almost moving away from the energy exuding from them.

"So the Cervello sent you a request too?" the silver-haired boy, Gokudera, asked.

"We are usually stationed in Italy and we didn't know that we were known here. The notice baffled us a bit," Hibiki nodded.

"You are a new Family, correct?" the baby, Reborn, said. The girls nodded in agreement.

"When and why did you create the Family then?"

All the members of the Artiglio Family looked at each other, momentarily reliving their experiences of their lives, and the lack of presence of their boss, Yukiko, became painfully distinct.

"Well…"

**o.o.o.o**

"And that's it," Yukiko smiled grimly. The boy across her, Tsuna, straightened his back, wincing slightly.

"So you had the flames for a while, huh?" he asked. Yukiko nodded in response.

"That's strange… Your family must be really close, then."

"Yeah. After living together for most of our lives, it'd be hard not to be close."

Tsuna grinned slightly, "I wonder what the Cervello are up to…"

Yukiko shrugged, cringing from the movement, "Say, we've got a bit of time. You know how to produce those flames, right?"

"Eh? Yeah, what of it?"

"Do you think you can teach me?"

* * *

><p><strong>THE END! Thanks for holding up until now. Well, thankyou to all of you who took time to read, and thankyou to those few reviewers out there! We weren't really expecting many reviews, if not none at all seeing as this story <strong>_**is**_** an OC story.**

**Our main story, **_**Artiglio Famiglia Arc,**_** will be continuing on next week with more plans and plots, as well as the start of a new arc. So, until then, adieu!**

**- 37, MHYHM**

* * *

><p><strong>Main Artiglio Family (Our OC's)<strong>

_Sujimichi Yukiko – _The founder/leader of the Artiglio Group. She is described as evil, emotionless and gets bored very easily.

_Kirifuda Hibiki_ – The co-founder of the Artiglio Group. Despite the fact that Yukiko is the leader, it was Hibiki who suggested becoming a mafia family. He is described as quiet, mysterious and slightly sadistic.

_Kusuri Hana – _The healer of the group. She is described as cheerful, happy, and smart.

_Hatsuon Mei – _The adopted sister of Hana. For personal reasons, she decided to keep her original last name. She is described as spoilt, childish, somewhat ferocious and has a brother complex.

_Mary-Anne (Mary) Schioppo – _The trickster of the group. She is described as annoying, confident and extremely hyperactive.

**Support**

_Kusuri Kai_ – The biological brother of Mei and adopted brother of Hana. He's the oldest of the support group and the mutual leader. He is described as very smart, kind and mature.

_Sujimichi Kiyoshi – _The older twin brother of Yukiko. He designs and makes all the clothing the Artiglio Family wear and he has a sister complex.

_Kirifuda Teion_ – The younger brother of Hibiki. He is described as cute and is often spoilt by his brother.

_Anne-Marie (Anne) Schioppo_ – The twin sister of Mary-Anne. They are exactly the same, hyperactiveness and all.


End file.
